Time magic
by Arosein1992
Summary: Minerva wasn't suppose to lose control of her feelings but what if one evening with Hermione she slips. They kiss, knowing they both liked it and with only two weeks of school left she feels she need to fix this just for two more weeks. Her plan goes south when panic activates her wandless magic. Hermione leave and comes back the next morning to find minerva?


**Time magic.**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry potter.**

I am very fond of this idea. I haven't read anything like it I don't believe. It's purely my own version if you have. It's a time-turner mishap fic hope you like it if not give me pointers please because I really want this one to work.

* * *

><p>She had kept herself together then <strong>BOOM<strong>! She's let it all crumble. The entire year she and her friends were gone minerva drove herself mad with worry, regret, and then confusion over her true feelings. The world was saved and her pride in her pupil reached higher than ever before but so did her love. It wasn't suppose to happen she knew that but somehow she failed. Just like she had today.

She failed her student when her feelings didn't disappear after being approved to finish her schooling. She failed in suppressing the feelings when she took on being headmistress and teacher for higher up classes, classes where she saw her everyday. So everyday she drove herself crazy. Not that she really showed how weak her resolve had become until today.

Her panic was in good reason because she hadn't meant to act on her feeling until at least two more weeks. Exam where coming up and her star pupil was at her door every night asking for a quiet place and a challenging study buddy. Her mind constantly wandered usually in the most inappropriate ways. How good it might feel brush her fingers over rosy cheeks, how it's would feel to kiss her, or to find herself wrapped up in her arms resting by the fireplace.

"Minerva?" Hermione's voice had jostled her from her wide array of thoughts. Suddenly she remembered being asked a question and losing herself watching her lips move. 'What was the question again?' She thought to herself thinking for a moment yet really couldn't recall. "Minerva"

Minerva cleared her throat and raised her eyes to brown ones. She wasn't use to her first name but since she had a approve actually offered it she was slowly getting use to it. She tried recalling what they had been talking about but nothing came to mind. Well not anything that she knew Hermione would have brought up or done.

"I'm sorry dear I appear to have lost myself." Her voice faint feeling heated due to feeling embarrassed for her thoughts and being caught. What she didn't know is that Hermione could see the color rolling in on her professors cheeks. She was always a smart girl so it shouldn't be a surprise she realized what the blush was for.

"I was wondering what you thought I could do outside of school when I graduate. I know fifth year we talked about this and Umbridge was present but this is just us. To tell you the truth I didn't know how mess up the ministry was until end of fifth year and even more so the year on the run. To think such dark people could get in the government like that and nobody noticed or worked to fix it till it was to late. I couldn't work there even if it's only in a small part of it." Minerva couldn't agree more.

"Well I have an option and I know it's something I should be doing in my office during the day not in my chambers in the dead of night but your right you need a new route. So come back and work here be my replacement. Professor gorum is not adept enough in transfiguration to take the higher classes and I'm to busy to keep more than what I'm doing now. What's the muggle saying. 'Chuck to two stones at a bird."

A roar of laughter came from hermione shocking her be it not sure a good thing or a terrible thing. Standing abruptly unable to hide her pain of being laughed at she walked away to behind Hermione. After the laughter died down Hermione sought out her eyes. Only to find tear welling up instantly her face fell realizing how it looked and sounded.

"Oh minerva I wasn't laughing about the job offer. No ill absolutely take it."

"Then what?" Minerva's voice was weak

"The saying is kill two birds with one stone." Suddenly even minerva can hid the smile that's happening. The smile turns into a rolling laugh that Hermione joins in. Minerva doesn't see Hermione getting up, getting closer, but she can feel it and she pauses. Peeking through her lashes Hermione is only a breath away. Having no idea why Hermione would be so close to her her heart starts pounding. Not really sure she can keep her usual facade the longer they stayed so close.

Taking Minerva's hand to guide her back to to the couch and make her feel comfortable again Hermione felt the sensation that she always felt now that the two touched freely more often these days. Slowly things stirred her feelings and her thoughts. She's not sure if what she's doing is happening until she feels the spark of hot lips connect with hers. She did it, she pressed her lips like there hadn't been month and months of resistance prior to tonight. She moaned against them and melted when the other pair moved fluidly against hers continuing the kiss.

She couldn't breathe up until the last second when she was panting as their lips tingled from cool fresh air rushing in their lungs. Oh how she dared to capture them again and again until suddenly there was a loud 'dong' nine times. Her clock chiming off that curfew was already here. It wasn't her own gasp that pulled her from the fog of the moment it was Hermione's. Minerva's eyes flickered over Hermione's face and then to the clock finally realizing that was the noise.

"Let me write you a pass you'll be in trouble if caught without one." She said hoping that was the reason Hermione gasped but deep down she knew she crossed a line. A line she was never suppose to until after the last day of school. Keeping her fears swallowed down along with the tears bitting at the corners of her eyes she rummaged through her desk and quickly wrote out a pass.

"Th-thank you minerva." Hermione said with a shy stutter. Her voice didn't say she was frightened but much worse excited. Just what minerva hadn't wanted it was to soon to allow Hermione to think anything could happy now. Yet she smiled and gave her the pass with a tender touch on her shoulder unable to break Hermione's heart just for a kiss two weeks before school ended which she instigated.

Once the stunning woman left minerva's private room she sought out a box from her personal belongings. She'd fix this without breaking the woman she love's heart. Clasping the emerald green box she tried to focus on her plan not the intense kiss she had just had. A shaky hand slipped a chain around her neck. She hadn't done this in years and suddenly as she spun the small hourglass filled with sand she realized she couldn't think properly. Panic about how she could fix her mistake engulfed her. Without knowing how it happened magic began building, it was wandless she noted because her wand was in the other room. Her panic wasn't helping, the time-turner that should have only spun once kept spinning. Sparks burst from the glass the sand spilled and a tingling filled her body the more it spilled out onto her open hands.

The small hourglass finally empty, her magic calmer, and her body tired she fell luckily onto the bed she had been beside the entire time she had started her unfocused mission. No matter how much she mentally told herself to stay away to check for physical problems or for magical mishaps, she just couldn't manage it.

When minerva woke again her knees hurt though leaning up from sleep she wasn't surprised. Somehow she had fallen asleep face in the side of the bed and her body supported up right by her knees on the floor. She groaned noticing what had woken her a loud shout from the other room from a familiar voice. Trying to collect herself, it wouldn't do to look awful in the morning if Hermione was here, she wondered what the girl could possibly need so early in the morning. sitting properly on her bed she massaged the ache in her knee caps.

Little by little she recalled the prior night which churned her stomach because what if this was Hermione wishing to pursue something sooner than when school ends. She hadn't meant to give hope only to crush it by saying things had to wait. No mattee how her own stomach fluttered at the idea of would not ruin Hermione's education when in two long weeks she would no longer be her student. Hermione called out for her again pulling her from her guiltly groggy mind.

"Give me a moment." Her eyes widened her voice sounded oddly youthful. She couldn't imagine why it would. thinking it was just a rare morning tone she woke up with she shook her confusion to focus again. Not really having a lot of time to focus on that at the moment.

"Minerva I just wanted to-" Hermione's voice got closer to her room and minerva jumped up from her bed where she was massaging her knees. The ache hardly registered as her nerves kicked in which only made her began to feel panicked as it did. Then it cut off as soon as minerva made eye contact with the young witch. Minerva watched an aray of things cross Hermione's face. "What the- minerva?"

"Yes who else would I be?"

"You look..." The moment the words began to reach Minerva's ears a flash of the accidental wandless magic rushed her mind. Sprinting to the bathroom she looked into the mirror. "Younger."

"Younger." They said at the same time. Hermione stood right behind minerva weather it was for a better look or just their natural closeness neither knew.

"How." Hermione asked reveling in this new find.

"Accidental wandless Magic." Minerva whispered. Raising her hands where ther time-turner spilled on her bare skin. They had sand in the lines of her palms and cracks of her fingers she was sure the rest was on her knees not having noticed earlier when she rubbed them. Hermione followed her gaze.

"What kind of magic does this. You look stunning." The latter exasperated though she was clearly trying to hide the excitement from the sight.

"Time magic."

"What where you doing with time magic?"

"I wanted to stop myself from kissing you last night." Hurt flashed in Hermione's eyes. "Just so I would keep waiting till you graduated." The hurt turns into something softer.

"You wanted that? You were truly was planing that?" She asked with such a hopeful tone.

"Yes just at the right time. I wasn't able to think clearly though and my wandless magic acted up the more I panicked my time-turner broke, I caught the sand in my hands and then everything stopped and I fell asleep."

Hermione grinned, it grew as minerva turned to face her. Minerva wanted to clarify her true intentions and every second she watched Hermione's grin grow more. The more it spread the more minerva was confused of what Hermione was thinking. Until this growing lips came closer to her face, until the brushed her lips, and then minerva knew what the wonderful love of her life was doing.

Tasting those lips for the second time in just a few hours brought her back to heaven. This time breathless or not they kept going. If the clock chimed they didn't bother noticing. If someone had knocked to see where dear old minerva was neither parted to state she was gone. Gone for good and that there now stood a new woman where the older stern witch had.

this felt right, so right, more than than it felt perfect. She was not old lady anymore realizing this there was only so much she could do if she was suddenly young again. Students wouldn't respect her. Aside from that if she didn't answer honestly to any questions, which she couldn't if she wanted to keep Hermione's education safe, no body could promise her a she'd be back. So rather than run and hide she took it with joy and pride. She'd have her woman and never regret it.

With her youthful strength minerva swept Hermione off her feet in one quick motion to around her waist while she carried her to her bed. Letting her lean back onto the bed minerva took the leggings beneath the skirt off. Crawling in closer from the edge of the bed her hands traveled up the tan thighs under the skirt. Where the only barrier was a thin thong beginning to soak through all the way. Minerva would have forgone taking them off if it wasn't her first time with Hermione so she pulled back looked for approval and stripped the thong and skirt in one quick motion.

Moving on to her up half she paused at the bra to excited and nervous at the same time to work the clasps. Hermione teasingly undid them and let it fall from her shoulders. Where she then reach out and grabbed minerva professor gown that she had worn through the night. Hermione always wondered what was underneath and now she was not let down as the stunning skin shimmered anew. Firm breast busting from the bra that looked it had been holding less firm breast. What fell from it now though was very firm, colored flushed, and perky just for her.

The saliva that filled Hermione's mouth became just another reason her mouth latched on to a perky nipple swiping wetness over the new skin. A gasp turned groan told Hermione she wasn't wrong in her hastiness, switching breast she did the same then pushed the nipples close together and sucked the both in her mouth for double the pleasure.

Minerva shivered into the touch and pressed herself fulling onto Hermione. When Hermione let go she dove in and captured her lips. Her hands finding ground on the the hips beneath hers. Unable to resist she let her nails dig slightly and mewled her own joy at Hermione's noises. There was no pause between any moan minerva forced out of her lover. From Hermione's hips one hand trailed to her thighs, and then inward pressing against the pouring fluids she found.

The was nothing the stopped the pace for hours, her personal chambers warded locked and sound proofed. Even after hours when the finally slowed and realized they had missed more than half their day scheduled classes they still kept on in a more loving, caressing, memorizing way. They only stopped finally when muscles grew sore and food was a necessity. Having something brought to the room both of the women agreed this day was about them finding a way tomorrow would be about the chaos and confusion that would be.

"Thank goodness for accidental magic." Hermione rasped out her body buried into Minerva's side and face in the crook of her neck.

"And time magic." Minerva noted.

"And time magic." Hermione agreed as her eye lids fluttered closed Minerva's following the same course shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>

**if you'd like more I'll consider it but honestly for now it's a one-shot though I could see another chapter if I tried. **


End file.
